Alone with Maki and Honoka
by Wispy Dreams
Summary: It's a weekend, yay! When Honoka tries to find the others, where are they? Instead, she only finds Maki. So they decide to hang out together, and understand their true feelings.. A sort of Honoka x Maki (HonoMaki) story.


~Alone with Honoka and Maki~

 **Sorry if I didn't write that good. I tried my best. There should be more HonoMaki out there! And I still have a stuffy nose, but no throat pain. Yay!**

 **Rated K+- Normal comedy and almost completely innocent with some romance.**

 **Honoka's POV:**

I've been trying to make our group be the best we can be. And today, we're on a weekend! I should still find them. I got out of my comfy, warm bed, that felt like sleeping on a bunch of lamb. I got ready and walked outside. Ah, there's such a big crowd outside. I saw a Muse poster, and thought of how successful we can be. In front of me, I saw a girl twirling her shortish crimson hair. I sped up. It's Maki! I went up to her.

"Hey Maki!" I shout.

"Oh..u-uh hi." She continues to twirl her hair. "Didn't think that you would be here."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know, maybe they've gone somewhere without us." Maki replies.

"But...I don't think Nico would l-leave you like that. I mean, Nico's very close to you.." I slowly sadden, because I'm jealous of Nico being with Maki a lot.

"Huh? Honoka? Why are you sad?" She asks.

"It's nothing!"

"Honoka..come on. Are you ok? Follow me."

She quickly grabs my hand and runs. This is pretty interesting for her to act like this. I try to keep up with her.

"Honoka, I'll run lightly alright? You better keep up this way." She tells me.

"Alright.." I reply, trying to silence my panting.

We then arrive at her house. It was pretty big. I can't believe I'm going in here! She drags me in and brings me to her room. Her room was...interesting.

"At least I can hang out with you. I mean," she slowly turns her head away. "I don't want you to feel sad."

"So, want do you want to do? How's BiBi going?" I ask Maki.

"BiBi? It's going fine. It's pretty fun to make and advertise posters so people can know about us and see our songs. How about you?"

"Oh! Uh..same."

"Anyways...I need to bake cookies and give milk to Santa. I also need to prepare for Christmas. You want to help?"

"Sure."

 _It's actually pretty nice when Maki believes in Santa. It's pretty cute and innocent. Can't believe Nico wants to tell her that Santa isn't real._

After some preparing for Christmas, I help her with the tree. The ornaments looked really nice. One of the ornaments seemed very familiar. I thought for a while. "WAIT A MOMENT! IS THAT THE LIMITED EDITION SPECULAR?!" That thing was very expensive. And I mean it. You probably don't know what that is, but don't worry. I then almost ended dropping it.

"Honoka!" She shouts. "Be more careful okay?"

I sigh. I hope I didn't make her mad.

After we did everything to prepare for Christmas, she locked her door and relaxed in her room, stretching.

"You know," Maki says. "I want to talk to you more. It's fun being with you." She smiles. I blush.

 **Maki's POV:**

Honoka has been pretty clumsy lately- I mean, like always. But she is still sweet. Anyways..we've done everything for Christmas and for Santa, so me and her decided to do more fun stuff alone together. Plus, I should've done this from the beginning, but I didn't because it would be easier to prepare with a friend. But my parents...NEVERMIND! Ignore what I said before.

While we locked ourselves in my room, she blushed from what I said. Her blushing is adorable. I try to keep it in though.

"Maki? I have a sheet." Honoka tells me. "Can you compose it on your piano?"

I stare at her and flick my hair back. "I-I will soon, but...I want to talk with you first. That would be nice.." I stutter a bit.

"Alright then!" She smiles happily. I go crazy in my mind. I didn't realize she was _this_ cute. In fact, she seemed pretty normal. " Hey Maki.." all of a sudden, quickly, her face swells up.

I panic. But again, I try to hide it. "Are you okay?" I ask. "I still have some experience of being a good doctor like my parents wanted me to."

"It's fine.." She saddens again. "Nico seems like she's very good to you...and..I've caught you two always having fun together. I can't help it! I'm-"

"Jealous? I'm s-sorry okay? You're also pretty fun to be with." I reply.

"Oh really? Aren't I just a clumsy mess?" Honoka spins her fingers together.

I just couldn't handle it. She was TOO adorable. I don't care if she destroyed anything, but she can't destroy my heart. W-wah! This is so embarrassing! Why am I saying this?

"I don't care. You're cute." I mutter.

"What?" Honoka wonders of what I said.

"I DON'T CARE OF HOW CLUMSY YOU ARE! YOU'RE CUTE!" I shout out loud.

She blushes really hard. "I'm glad you think that!"

Her reaction..it was interesting. She smiles, and leans in closer. (To a kiss) I wanted to shout. But I couldn't. This is what I wanted.

 **Honoka's POV:**

I could read Maki's face. I was totally clueless when I told her, 'I'm glad you think that!' So I thought could just..because she seems desperate. (And I did kiss Maki.)

And her lips seemed so soft, warm and sweet.. what does she use to make it like that? I wish I could do it forever. I don't think she thought the same. What if she won't like me because of my lips?!

 **Maki's POV:**

Honoka's..lips...are...so..warm! Those can cool me in Winter.

"Sorry if that was too sudden." She apologizes.

" It's fine because..I love you, alright?!" I tell Honoka.

Her face seems surprised, then she smiles.

"I thought-" she sighs. "Me too."

We happily walk outside together. I stare at the ground, thinking about what happened. I hear a scream, "Honoka! Maki!" I looked up. It was Tsubasa from A- RISE. She looked worried. "The others..Hanayo, Rin, Umi, Kotori, Eli, Nozomi, Nico..something happened to them." We look surprised. This is why they were missing. "Follow me. Erena and Anju are waiting."

 **To be continued! Or not.. I dunno. I hope this story is good. PLEASE leave a review. But don't be harsh on me. I'm new at this.**


End file.
